Book 5 All of this has happened before, all of this will happen again
by Dragon Cat84
Summary: Time for Book 5 of my Space Above and Beyond/nBSG crossover. I don't own anything related to either show I'm just having fun.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: The last bit actually ran a little longer than I expected I was going to put this on at the end of the previous part but it seemed wrong to cut it down and it's a pretty decent place start to the next part.

JC: Yes Burke is a Company man through and through. Quite a junior one.

One

Alarms sounded throughout Pegasus as Admiral William Adama entered the vessel's CIC already present was Major Elena Rand and Commodore Glenn Ross. "Someone want to silence those alarms before the CMO declares us all deaf?" He asked moments later the sirens silenced "what's going on?"

"Sir, Raptors and the Blackspurs have returned Admiral reporting that a massive Cylon fleet has jumped into the Terra system." Rand reported Adama immediately looked up at the DRADIS screens "they are on the far side of Terra Admiral, we are shielded by the gas giant New Caprica orbits." She continued.

"Send out the recall message to the crews of Pegasus, Icarus and Phoenix. Double the CAP until further notice." Adama ordered "Commodore Ross, I want you to land on New Caprica and bring Galactica's crew together they will Coordinate the civilian population's evacuation." He said Ross looked at him quizzically.

"Admiral, we don't have the lift personnel for all our civilians." Ross pointed out Adama already knew this the civilian population had been growing since the Colonials had landed on New Caprica and they had traded FTL capable vessels for supplies. "Even if we double or triple book all our ships Pegasus and Galactica included."

"Do what you can" Adama ordered Ross nodded and headed out "I'll inform the President. How long until New Caprica comes around the gas giant?"

"Fourteen hours" Rand said looking at the readings.

"I want to speak with the Blackspurs commander after I've spoken with President Roslin." Adama said stepping back out the doors several of the crewmen exchanged glances at the Admiral's calm manner.

On Galactica things were far less calm as the Cylons continued to close on the planet. They didn't recognize the Terran ships so they were approaching slowly giving the defenders time. Galactica had too many marines and not enough naval personnel and was responding very slowly to Colonel Tigh's Condition One order. "Chief Executive Maxwell this is Colonel Tigh aboard Galactica, we will stand with you if your people are willing to put our differences behind us?" He asked

"We are ready Colonel but these Cylons are numerous. Perhaps if we spoke with them we would be more successful." Maxwell suggested Tigh looked at Lee Adama and shook his head.

"You're more likely to get a nuke landing where you were transmitting from." Tigh shot back "if you won't stand Maxwell let me know now."

"We have fighters raising from the surface, Colonel, we will stand." He replied

"Very good, have your ships move forward and aft of ourselves. Full defensive flak barrage on my command. Have your fighters rendezvous with Galactica's we will teach these toasters exactly who they are messing with." Tigh said cutting the transmission "your choice Apollo, pilot or Commander of Galactica?" He asked Lee was a Commander higher in rank than the Colonel but Tigh knew the crew and the ship better.

"I'm on detached duty, Colonel, I'll fly my Viper. I have to ask how long can we hold against that many Baseships and their fighters?"

"That depends on how well the Terrans built their ships, how well you trained their pilots and how long it takes Pegasus to get here." Tigh said seeing Lee's surprised glance "Adama had Raptors and Blackbirds deployed throughout this system they will have jumped back to Pegasus by now. We need to keep them busy long enough for the Admiral to reassemble the crew and get that Battlestar here."

Aboard the lead Basestar the Number One, Cavil, in charge watched on the video screen as the Battlestar Galactica with its new set of armour moved clear of the shipyard facility into formation with the two unknown ships. "It seems the Colonials have found allies."

"More from Earth?" A Number Three, D'Anna, asked looking at the screen she sounded almost hopeful.

"These ships are like but unlike the ships previously encountered." The number Four, Simon, said analytically.

"Regardless they cannot stand against us all" the Number One said "have the Hybrids move us into attack position deploy all Raiders and Heavy Raiders. I'd like one of those alien ships captured we must find out what and who defends this world." He said.

Back among the Viper pilots Lee Adama looked through the cockpit canopy with a small sense of awe as Galactica and the two ships from Terra all opened fire at the same time creating a massive flak canopy over the three ships and over Terra. "Apollo to all Destroyers you are our anvil remember you volley fire your missiles into your targets and you will cause some serious damage. Everyone else we need to keep the Raiders and the Heavy Raiders off the Destroyers and our Capital Ships." He said swapping back to his squadron's channel.

"Oh my Gods look at them all" Sheba whispered looking at the massive amount of Cylon craft massing beyond their forces.

"Stay focused Sheba, we fight the targets we can beat" Apollo cautioned her. "Here they come people, I'll see you on the other side!" He said turning his Viper towards the Cylon craft.

"Apollo this is Barracuda One stand-by for volley fire." One of the Terran fighter pilots communicated before Apollo could even ask what a volley fire command was all thirty of the Barracuda fighters clustered together in formation opened fire together with their forward cannons. The primary armament of the Barracuda was based on the Wildcards Hammerhead fighters unlike the Viper's main guns which fired directly forwards the Barracudas spread fire over a large area. This made the fire from individual craft less effective in eliminating enemy targets but the concentration of craft filled the air with deadly fire. The weapons fire tore through the massive formation of the Cylon craft eliminating dozens of ships.

"Very nice" Starbuck commented

"I agree, Barracuda One this is Apollo, that was a nice piece of work." Apollo said watching as the Cylons reformed giving Apollo "if they group together again try to hit them again. But be careful they adapt as they fight." He warned "Vipers our turn split them up and knock them down."

On board Galactica things were not as triumphant as the Battlestar rocked from several missile impacts "increase defence fire." Tigh ordered as the Galactica rocked again fortunately the ship's new external skin of thick armour was preforming better than the Battlestar's guns.

"Sir, the gun crews are undermanned and are still getting used to the new weapons this is hardly ideal test conditions!" Shaw called back from her position at tactical.

"No-one said this was ideal! Lieutenant" Tigh nearly shouted turning towards Dualla "Dee, order the Terran ships to overlap their fire over our own." He said planning to cover the Galactica's current troubles "but make sure they don't leave themselves vulnerable because of it." He said

"Colonel, with the refit Galactica's weapons are as effective as Pegasus' in a head on fight or a firing pass." Shaw pointed out Tigh just looked at her a silent indication for her to continue. "Sir, we leave the Terrans to defend their own soil and we take Galactica on the offense." She said crossing from her console "we take Galactica along this course and concentrate all our fire on these three Basestars. We put them on the defence."

"Can the Terrans defend their planet and the shipyard if we follow this course?" He asked but without waiting for a reply he pushed on "can we survive that pass without the Cylons gutting us?" He asked arguing back "Lieutenant, we only got this Battlestar back into fighting form I don't plan on sacrificing her on a suicide run."

"It's better than being pecked to pieces" she shot back as the Galactica rocked heavily again from another hit "Colonel, if you don't risk this ship we could lose the entire fight!" Tigh looked at the table then up at the DRADIS screens thinking as Galactica took another hit.

"Set your course, Lieutenant." He said Shaw nodded and moved to her station. "Dee, send a message to Apollo that we're moving order the Terrans to close ranks we're not leaving this area but we are moving to a better position." He said glancing at Shaw who nodded "alright Lieutenant let's go." He ordered

Outside several of the Viper pilots called out their surprise as the Galactica lit her main engines moving out of her defensive formation. Instead of general flak fire the Battlestar was making far more concentrated weapon strikes. The Battlestar rolled as it cut through the battlefield smashing through several of the Cylon Raiders and Heavy Raiders as it went. "Hull breach Observation Deck!" Shaw called out moments later Dualla followed.

"Reports of small arms fire forward sections forty and forty-two." She said "we've been boarded."

"Dee, get a hold of Anders direct him to the Cylons. Tighten defences around CIC and Secondary-Damage Control." Tigh ordered "Helm, keep us on course. Shaw, give me a firing solution on the first Basestar then fire on the others as we pass. We are not stopping when we pass through." He added this was not a stand-up fight, it was not a head on charge, the Galactica was cutting over its enemies sights drawing fire and presenting the Cylons with a very dangerous target. The Battlestar rocked several times under the increasing amount of fire the Cylons were able to target on the ship as it closed.

"It's working" Shaw said triumphantly "the Terran ships have less to deal with. Two minutes to optimal target position. Primary weapons stations standing by." She reported

"Anders reports he's bogged down the Cylons Colonel, the pressure doors sealing off the observation deck are slowing the Cylons progress they aren't built for this kind of punishment." Dee reported Tigh smiled grimly the Cylons seemed to customize their Centurions of different types of battle, tougher armour for assaults, deadlier close in weapons for close quarter battles and heavier weapons for planetary assaults. This group had probably been designed to assault the planet not expecting Galactica and the other ships to stay and fight.

"Damn that ship can fly" one of the Barracuda pilots commented looking at Galactica cutting through the enemy formations as he pulled up alongside Starbuck's Viper. Starbuck's wingman had been cut down by a Cylon it seemed the Barracuda's had been lost also everyone was paying the price of this fight.

"She's not the only one, you're on my wing" Starbuck said it wasn't a question she didn't care for his rank or position in the Terran military instead she'd made the choice. Diving after a group of Cylon Raiders that were arcing towards the Terran Capital Ships she straffed the targets with her weapons cutting down one Raider.

"Nice, my turn. Firing missiles!" He called out Starbuck hadn't even been aware the Barracuda's were carrying external munitions instead of going straight to guns the heavier Terran fighter pilot engaged the Cylons with four missiles instantly claiming two Raiders with three direct hits.

"Nice yourself" Starbuck commented as the Cylon formation broke "let's get the rest!" She shouted laughing as she spun her fighter after a target surprisingly the Barracuda stayed with her despite its larger frame.

"We're in position Colonel" Shaw said in the Galactica's CIC the ship had come through the Cylon fire surprisingly well but now had Cylons on two sides. Even with the new armour Tigh did not expect them to last long.

"On you're order, Lieutenant" Tigh said despite himself and the likely cost he was proud her plan had worked. Shaw didn't reply instead Galactica's guns instantly began to spit out at the first Basestar. The higher calibre of weapons fitted to Galactica's primary turrets not set the Battlestar in better stead than she had been this entire war and instantly her strikes began to get results on the weaker armoured Cylon vessels with several secondary explosions on the first target. "Helm, roll us onto the other target." Tigh ordered

Aboard the Basestar the Number One was furious "we should have never allowed them to escape so far!" He screamed "Galactica has better weapons and armour now than she has ever had!" He continued furious as the Battlestar's first target spun out of control burning. Even though Galactica was taking more hits now the ship's destructive capabilities were not something easily ignored.

"But they are closer now we can kill them quicker" a Number Six said her blonde hair and her passion setting her apart from the others.

"We had better be able to or we're all dead!" Number One snapped glancing at another screen "deploy the Raiders to Primary Targets all force authorized." He ordered seeing a gap in Terran defences.

"Is that wise? These people that Galactica fight with could be worth study" a Number Three said her brown hair and careful words making Number One think over his order. "There are also no Colonial ships other than Galactica present. We may need prisoners..."

"Not today" Number One "deploy the frakking Raiders!" He snapped.

Lee Adama noticed a change in the Raider behaviour almost immediately the "Personnel Carrier" Heavy Raiders were pulling back while the smaller "fighter-type" Raiders were breaking off their dogfights heading for the shipyards, the Terran capital ships and Terra herself. "All Destroyer commands support Galactica's assault on the Basestars concentrate your fire and Coordinate with Galactica's gunners. Vipers and Barracudas we need to protect Terra, on me!" He ordered even as he turned his Viper Lee saw the first nuclear detonation on one of the Terran capital ships. "Oh gods!" He shouted seeing the ship weather the hit then take a second almost immediately afterwards. "All fighters break, break, break!" He shouted seeing two Vipers and a Barracuda eliminated in the nuclear fireball. A third nuclear missile struck the Terran ship consigning it to a slow death losing power from the multiple detonations the ship rolled out of formation with its sister ship into a collision course with the shipyards. There was no way to stop the burning ship as it tore through Terra's orbiting facilities and continued towards the planet tearing through the atmosphere. Moments later a nuclear fireball erupted inside Terra's atmosphere. "Not again" Lee whispered seeing the destruction brought to the Twelve Colonies brought to Terra. "All fighters that's the last one that gets through!" He shouted into the wireless system "we cut down every raider we see!" He ordered as there was suddenly a series of nuclear detonations all originating from Galactica consuming the Battlestar in a massive flash "frak me" he called out blinded by the flash "has anyone got eyes on Galactica?" He called out not seeing the Battlestar "no..." he whispered seeing no trace of the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

"Radiological alarm multiple angles we have incoming nuclear warheads." Dee called out

"We can't take take that punishment" Tigh realized "jump the fraking ship!" He snapped looking at Shaw.

"We don't have jump coordinates preprogrammed we could end up in the sun!" She replied her hand on the jump controls.

"Pegasus survived a blind jump so can we Shaw jump this ship now!" He shouted Shaw didn't disagree a second time. The Galactica shuddered heavily as the ship was struck by the first nuclear warhead Shaw pushed the jump controls into their slot activating the jump drive. As the Galactica disappeared in a flash of light the rest of the nuclear weapons flew into the first explosion each detonating as they stuck the flare. All around where Galactica had been raiders, Vipers and Barracudas were consumed by the flames.

On New Caprica Commodore Ross had been packing people into transports and shuttles unfortunately they were coming up short on the numbers short by a lot. "Commodore, we've got Admiral Adama on the wireless!" One of the Colonials, Able Thornton, shouted out. Able had been an officer on Pegasus before leaving Colonial service to start a life rebuilding the Colonial society in fact he had built the building that Ross was coordinating the evacuation from.

"This is New Caprica base" Ross said formally

"New Caprica base, this is Pegasus Actual" Adama said using his position as commander of the Battlestar "status of evacuation?"

"We are sixty percent full" Ross began "however I suspect we will be 6-8,000 places short on the evacuation." He said with a lower voice.

"Understood continue evacuation Commodore, use every seat, I'm taking the Pegasus to Caprica to support Galactica and hopefully find us some more transport space." Adama explained.

"And if the Terrans are using every seat?" Ross asked carefully

"We are getting our people off that moon Commodore Ross..." Adama began however in the background one of the crewmen shouted out a warning.

"Admiral, multiple nuclear detonations around the Galactica's coordinates... she's gone." The crewmen said

"Ross this is Pegasus Actual we're jumping now. Continue evacuation plans" Adama replied before Ross could even wish the Admiral luck.

Lee Adama struggled to take stock following the Galactica's disappearance six of his Vipers were destroyed along with the disappearance of the Battlestar. The Cylons outnumbered them heavily the single remaining Terran ship had no chance against them and neither did the remaining Vipers and Terran fighters. "We could really do with some luck" Lee whispered.

"I think it's called a miracle" Sheba answered he wasn't aware that he was transmitting over his wireless.

"Assault One to Apollo we're making our attack run!" The Destroyer commander reported Lee had forgotten the Destroyers were supporting the Galactica nor were continuing their attack.

"Negative Assault One!" Lee called out but it was too late. As the Destroyers reached weapons range the Destroyers, as Lee and the other Colonials had taught them, volley fired their weapons at the Cylons. Unfortunately they did not concentrate their fire of the remaining six Basestars the Destroyers targeted four different targets. Multiple explosions slammed into each of the four Cylon Basestars causing damage but nothing critical. The Cylon counter-attack was far more devastating on the smaller Destroyers as individual missile hits crippled or destroyed them the Terran craft flew through a storm of missiles losing more than two thirds of their numbers before returning towards Terra. The Cylon long range fire continued to strike out at the Destroyers the Cylon missiles accurate at far greater a range than the Terrans.

"Com'on you frakkers you need to shoot better than that!" Starbuck screamed spinning her fighter in the path of the missiles gunning down five of the Cylon missiles before they reached the remaining eight Destroyers. "Lee, we need to do something before they reorganize and wipe the floor with us!" She shouted through the wireless.

"They are going to wipe the floor with us anyway!" Lee snapped back as missiles slammed into the remaining Terran warship now the Cylon Basestars were able to concentrate their fire. "Chief Executive Maxwell, this is Apollo, you need to withdraw your forces closer to the planet or they are going to be wiped out."

"If we withdraw our craft Apollo then we will confirm our own destruction. They need to keep the Cylons back..." Maxwell said coughing heavily. Before he could continue multiple missiles slipped through the fighters defence lines into the atmosphere and exploded there was a rumble over the wireless before it dead.

"Maxwell, Maxwell respond?" Lee called out "anyone on Terra?" There was no answer from Terra just as the second Terran warship exploded.

"Apollo!" Starbuck shouted moments later Lee dived his fighter away from the wreckage of the craft flying on instinct trying not to think of their worsening situation at this rate they were all going to be killed.

"This is Commander Lee Adama to Cylon Fleet..." he began just as the Battlestar Pegasus appeared near the Cylon fleet. "...Prepare to be frakked!" He'd rather surrender than send everyone to their deaths. "All fighters form up on Pegasus, check your fuel and ammunition levels." He ordered very glad to see the Battlestar.

Instantly the Pegasus went on the offensive unlike the Galactica's strafing attack the Pegasus was more direct in her attack. As Vipers and Raptors left the Battlestar's bays its forward weapons engaged the enemy Basestars. The Pegasus fire instantly got results destroying one of the Basestars instantly not stopping the Battlestar banked sharply onto its port side opening fire on a second Baseship shattering it. Moments later Pegasus Raptors defended by Vipers opened fire on a third Basestar off to the starboard side of the formation causing considerable damage coupled with the destroyed Raiders and Heavy Raiders the tide of the battle was turning quickly.

With the Pegasus making such an impact the Cylons began to jump out immediately the fighter's wireless activated "Pegasus to all Terran fighters you are to land in the Battlestar Pegasus port landing bay until we can establish communication with the surface. All Vipers not designated for CAP duty are to proceed to designated bays." Admiral Adama ordered no-one argued. Lee glanced down at Terra he could see the clouds that were rising due to the nuclear detonations turning away he looked back to the Pegasus and noticed six black fighters leaving the Battlestar immediately diving towards the planet.

Elsewhere the crew of Galactica were recovering from the blind-jump unfortunately the Cylon Centurions which had boarded the vessel had not been affected by the jump. Charging through the Battlestar they had killed nearly thirty marines affected by the jump and now they were closing on CIC and Secondary Damage Control. Samuel Anders and a handful of marines now held their ground near Damage Control while Colonel Tigh defended the CIC the Galactica had at least another twenty minutes before the jump drive was recharged. "We need to hold them back" Anders said looking between his troopers "whatever it takes, we're going to get through." He promised them, it was an empty promise he knew this so did they but what else was there.

Down the corridor the "clanging" of metal against metal came closer and closer as the Centurions closed on them. Suddenly the five Centurions appeared charging down the corridor firing as they came instantly cutting down two of the marines. The marine counter-fire destroyed two of the Centurions however the remaining three continued forward cutting down more of Anders marines "High Explosive Round!" Anders shouted a warning to the remaining marines even as he fired, destroying two Centurions, two more marines were cut down leaving Anders alone against the last Cylon. Even as he reloaded the Centurion reached Anders grasping his body with it's metal claw he felt the claw pearce his skin raising his head Anders looked straight at the Centurion.

For a moment everything seemed to stop as Anders looked straight into the Cylon's pulsing red eye both Anders eyes and the Cylon's flashed a bright red. Instantly the Cylon released Anders, dropping him to the ground, before it began to retreat down the corridor. Anders could only look down the corridor at the metal beast unable to even raise his weapon. On the CIC Tigh engaged his own Cylon assault party suddenly the Cylons stopped falling back away from the colonials avoiding further engagement. "This is Colonel Tigh medical team to the CIC!" He shouted into the internal intercom system.

"Activity at the airlocks!" Dee called out "the remaining Centurions are walking into space... there are no Cylon ships to collect them?"

"What the frak are they doing?" Shaw asked.

"I don't care get us out of here before they decide they want back on! Jump this ship to New Caprica Lieutenant" Tigh ordered.

Back onboard the Pegasus Lee Adama entered the CIC of the Battlestar moving through the ship he'd been stopped by several members of the crew each welcoming him back onboard it was a very good feeling. After briefly visiting his son Michael in his quarters, under the care of his carers, he had moved onto the CIC. "Commander on the deck!" Major Elena Rand called out as Lee entered the CIC.

"Welcome back Commander" Lt Hoshi said from the side Lee nodded his thanks and stepped closer to his father.

"Admiral nice timing, anything on the Galactica?" Lee asked his father shook his head "and the Blackspurs?" He questioned.

"We need further transport assets for our civilian population. Even if Galactica has survived Commodore Ross suggests that we could be short on 6-8,000 places as part of the evacuation of New Caprica." Adama explained to his son "we've traded too much of our ships and our population has grown too much we need transports."

"And if the Terrans need them?" Lee asked

"We'll accommodate as many of them as we can" Adama began "but looking at Terra's atmosphere I do not believe there will be many remaining that will look for evacuation."

"We tried to stop the fire but there was too many" Lee admitted "why haven't the Cylons returned? We're sitting ducks here." He said the elder Adama just nodded not having an answer for why their enemy had not returned.

On board on of the surviving Cylon Basestars the Number One in command was furious not only had they been turned back from the world that the Colonials had made their home on, not only did it appear that they had begun a process of aggressive reconstruction and rearmament but now his very own ship was refusing to return to the battlefield. "Why the frak won't you just do what I ask!?" He shouted at the Hybrid which controlled the vessel instead of answering the Hybrid continued to talk rapidly. Nearby a Three stood quietly "any insight?" He asked looking at her.

"Five hidden faces... Five of Thirteen... But only Twelve remain..." the Hybrid continued to say over and over "one of the hidden faces has been revealed... four remain... investigate... only now can the Temple of the Five be found."

"Five hidden faces" the three said "the five that are not with us must be with the Colonial Fleet." She said

"Impossible" the One stated.

"The Temple of the Five will point to Earth." She stated

"Another impossibility! Earth is a fraking myth" the One snapped.

"Earth is where all rivers end" a number Two said entering.

"We're in space!" The One said angrily "there is no water just nothingness. We need to go back to that planet and eliminate the humans once and for all!" He said no-one replied knowing the One would not be broken from his anger by words only the Hybrid continued to talk about the Five, the Temple of the Five and the Cylon's destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

Delayed due to work, hope you enjoy.

Bad_Karma00 - I'm really glad you have enjoyed the story so far. The story has a plan, much like the Cylons, although it has evolved slightly originally I planned to have it split more along the lines of nBSG's seasons but it felt like it had a better flow with each book almost like an episode of the story.

Three

"Admiral, the Galactica has reappeared over New Caprica..." Commander Lee Adama said glancing at the wireless message from their Raptor he was dressed in his duty uniform once more however his father being the ranking officer still commanded Pegasus.

"Well done Tigh" the older man said smiling more with relief than anything.

"Colonel Tigh reports heavy casualties..." Lee said quietly "mostly caused by a Cylon boarding party. Commodore Ross has dispatched medical parties to the ship and has begun to send up Galactica's crew."

"They can get to know our new Battlestar" Adama said thinking about how much the Galactica had changed since she entered the Terran shipyard. "Anything from the BlackSpurs?" He asked

"First reports coming in" Elena Rand reported "high concentrations of nuclear radiation over the cities lessening amounts out with the city. Main spaceport has been trashed nothing much left, the area identified by Commander Adama's Squadron shows several ships in various stages of construction, unknown if space capable or jump capable."

"Worthy of having a look then" Adama said "Lee, I've got one more job for you before you retake your command. We need to have a look at those ships figure our if any are capable of space flight and how much resources will be needed to fly them. Take whatever resources you need."

Some time later seven Raptors from Pegasus were entering the atmosphere surrounded by a Viper Squadron. Lee Adama was in one of the ships sitting in the co-pilot's seat as he looked down at the sensor readings "All personnel keep an eye on your radiation metres, we've all taken radiation shots but I want no additional chances." He said speaking into the wireless as they approached the ground. The Raptors came in for a landing in a small area near the under-construction ships. "Alpha Team on me" Lee said raising from the chair leaving the Raptor "let's check out the first ship marines perimetre, fleet in the middle." He said moving out from the first two Raptors his team of ten moved forward towards the nearest ship. From six of the other Raptors two more teams moved out to the other two ships while the team on the seventh Raptor remained as security.

Deep within the ship the team moved slowly it appeared the construction teams had abandoned the facility and the ships completely. "Chief Laird, what do you think?" Lee asked the Pegasus crew chief.

"Everything we've turned on so far Commander works including the jump drive." He said hesitantly "she has more automation than Galactica but not as much as Pegasus we will need a crew minimum of at least forty before we will be able to get her off the ground, I'd rather have about eighty aboard." The chief said looking around the ship.

"The other ships?" Lee asked Laird was the senior NCO in the party. Originally a civilian ship designer he had been dragooned at gun-point into service by then-commander or Pegasus Admiral Helena Cain.

"The second ship is operational however it appears her weapons have not been installed, we still need to test if she is completely airtight." Laird said "the third ship is not operational at all."

"Alright get whatever you need from Pegasus down here and get the first and second ships operational. Run whatever tests you need Laird but we need them to work." Lee ordered "I'm taking the marines into the facility to see what else the Terrans have stashed away." He said moving out allowing Laird to direct his crews.

Lee and the marines continued into the facility moving slowly. They first moved past a Raptor and a Viper Mk II both of which had been traded to the Terrans. Behind them was a Terran Destroyer and a Barracuda Heavy Fighter "what are they doing with these? Putting on a display show?" One of the marines asked as they moved through the facility.

"You know the Terrans they do like to show off" another said.

"This way stay sharp" Lee said moving towards a shutter "Sarge the controls" Lee said holding his rifle at the ready. The shutter opened revealing a craft that was made up of two sections the forward was like a rectangle in shape with the aft section more like a group of four engine nacelles. The whole hull was covered in purple hexagons.

"What the frak is that?" One of the troopers said as they fanned out along the sides of the ship. Lee reacted almost immediately after seeing the craft grabbing his hand-held wireless.

"Apollo to Pegasus, we need Wildcards down here ASAP." He said quickly before turning to the marines "everyone out of this room now, seal it up Sergeant post guards at this shutter no-one in or our unless I say so." He ordered the marines hesitated for a moment "now!" He snapped none needed a second set of encouragement quickly filing out of the room.

More than an hour later another Raptor landed on Terra dropping off Captain Shane Vansen, and Lieutenants Nathan West and Cooper Hawke. They were soon aboard the ship looking it over they were more familiar with this ship than they were some of the Colonial Craft. Lee Adama and a couple of the marines remained with them as security looking more nervous as the Earth officers checked the ship's systems "it's a Chig Bomber Commander." Vansen said as they looked over the ship "how did you recognize it?"

"I remembered a description of the design from one of the early reports I read on the Chigs" Lee said.

"I'd love to know where the Terrans got their hands on it?" Hawke said

"More so why they didn't tell us about it?" West said.

"Not likely going to get an answer from any of them the government buildings are nuclear holes. Is it flight capable?" Lee asked

"Maybe" Vansen admitted "from what I understand of the log, which I'll admit isn't much, it crashed on this planet ten years ago killing all the crew. The Terrans have been poking about with its systems but haven't made much progress. To be honest Commander the ship isn't all that effective, the Cylons would run rings around it and the Chigs probably wouldn't be fooled by a decade old ship returning home."

"Salvage what logs you can, maybe some of it will point us away from systems the Chigs hold" Lee hoped. "Then set explosive charges I want this whole room to come down around this ship bury it."

"Paul was always better at this stuff than me" Hawke complained it was as much out of Hawke as anyone would get about his fallen squad-mate as he crawled under one of the ship's consoles.

"Coop, you get to blow something up stop complaining" West reminded his friend.

"We'll get it down Commander, how goes work on the other ships?" Vansen asked

"One of the ships is ready for lift towards New Caprica the other will take a few more hours." Lee admitted "between the two ships I think we'll have enough space for everyone."

"None of the Terran civilian ships worth salvaging?" West wondered

"Maybe" Lee admitted "but having the resources to check each one and the time to make sure each was clear of radiation is something we don't have. Between the two ships we should be able to cram in the remaining civilians on New Caprica it won't be the most comfortable but we'll have to make it work."

"Oh shit" Hawke cursed from under the console before there was a series of 'bangs' as Cooper smashed parts of the inside of the console.

"What is it Cooper?" Vansen demanded unhappy he'd spoken out of turn even though the Colonials hadn't noticed or they hadn't recognized the word. The Lieutenant crawled from under the console "when I pulled this out" he said holding a component in his hand "something switched on that wasn't on before."

"What?" Lee asked

"On a Chig ship nothing good" West admitted as the console began to whine loudly.

"Everyone out!" Vansen shouted all three Wildcard pilots Lee and the marines darted from the hanger running out to the shelter of the Raptors. All around the marines fell back as a series of explosions ripped through the Chig craft destroying all that remained of it but leaving the hanger mostly intact. "Seriously Cooper!" Vansen shouted "the Terrans have that ship for ten years nothing goes wrong you are on it for ten minutes and you blow it to pieces!" She said angrily Cooper held the component of the Chig computer in his hand.

"Don't worry about it Captain we were going to blow it anyway, let's concentrate on getting the Terran ships fixed then we get off this rock." Lee suggested Vansen reluctantly nodded her agreement although Cooper Hawke knew he hadn't heard the end of it.

"As long as it didn't send a transmission..." West pointed out.

It seemed that they had gotten away with this scare work continued on the Terran ships while a small crowd of Terran civilians arrived around the base having fled the cities. These people told stories that indicated that the Terran cities were in chaos but that some of their space forces may have survived the Wildcards having worked longer on Terra and with its people than the Colonials persevered with Lee Adama convincing him that checking the cities was worth the risk. As the first Terran ship launched towards New Caprica, and the Colonial engineers turned to the second craft, Shane Vansen gained permission from Lee Adama to take a recovery team to one of Terra's regional spaceports.

Using a Raptor to transport them past the devastation and chaos engulfing Terra they found hundred more civilians trying to find passage off the world. It seemed that although Terra had reverse engineered much of the Colonials FTL drives the equipment was not at fault but instead the personnel required to operate the ships. The Wildcards discovered that the flight crews had been killed when a Cylon missile had detonated not far from the rest areas without trained crews the ships could not fly and the civilians were stranded.

Volunteering for flight duty the Wildcards successfully brought three of the docked civilian ships, two cargo vessels and one cruise liner, online finding their jump drives were intact and operational. Fortunately the technology was not unlike the Colonial Raptor which each of the Wildcards had trained on finding themselves as starship commanders, pilots and navigators Vansen, West and Hawke successfully got five hundred and forty-two civilians off Terra and to New Caprica. The additional ships could carry more colonial civilians once things had settled down but for now they had made a difference.

Unfortunately with this minor victory came an event that could see it all undone. As Lee Adama and the Colonials finished work on their ship and it began to raise from the surface of Terra four Chig Battleships arrived into the system approaching the planet disgorging fighters. Admiral Adama looked at the screens and knew that without Pegasus and her Vipers the Terran ship, and his son, would not get away. "Get me Commander Adama" he ordered moments later "Lee, I'm sending over a Raptor with Michael aboard" he said naming Lee's son. "Silver Spur Squadron will escort you clear of Terra's atmosphere then dock with you and return to Galactica. There you are to take command and continue the evacuation."

"You can't hold off those four ships and their fighters." Lee stressed knowing his father was fighting a conflict that he couldn't win leading Pegasus and her crew to their deaths.

"If we don't try then no-one escapes." Adama said "you have your orders Commander now go." He said cutting the wireless. "Major Rand, make sure my grandson is on a Raptor and over to that ship." He ordered the Pegasus executive officer nodded and left the CIC. Adama looked around the room and spoke in a loud and clear voice "Set Condition One throughout the ship. Launch all Vipers and arm all nuclear weapons. We're going in!"

"So say we all!" The crew replied defaintly.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

"Fire forward guns as we bear on target!" Adama shouted over the alarms as Pegasus took a pounding from the Chig vessels. The forward armour of the Battlestar had already been breached in several places. As the ship turned the vessel's forward weapons array ripped into the closest Chig vessel.

"They didn't expect that sir!" Hoshi shouted "heavy damage they are pulling back."

"Switch targets" Adama ordered "come to port fifteen degrees, six degrees down bubble." As the Pegasus turned Vipers were being swatted out of the space around the Pegasus the Chig fighters far better armoured and armed than the Cylon fighters they were used to. With the Vipers struggling two Chig fighters flew along the Pegasus port side firing several shots into the Battlestar.

"Power loss to upper decks port side" Hoshi called out "damage control teams responding" he said as Major Elena Rand re-entered the CIC.

"He's away sir Silver Spur has been tasked." She explained retaking her place opposite Adama.

"Secondary armament on those fighters" he ordered glad that his nephew was off the ship but still engrossed in the battle. "Major Rand your nuclear launch key." He said looking at the younger woman "this is a nuclear launch order!" Adama ordered pushing his key into his side of the table Rand did the same "three, two, one..." he counted down moments later both turned their key confirming the order "have nuclear warheads loaded into the starboard side launchers."

"Yes sir, Hoshi nuclear warheads into the starboard launchers." Rand repeated confirming the Admiral's orders.

Aboard the Terran craft Commander Lee Adama watched the screens as the Pegasus turned through the Chig formation. On the screen a Raptor and a group of Vipers closed on the ship in the Raptor was his son while his wife piloted one of the Vipers. "Bring the FTL online" he ordered "as soon as they are onboard we jump to New Caprica." He said watching as Pegasus took yet more damage.

The situation on the Colonial Battlestar was going from bad to worse "sir we've lost communication lines to the primary forward armament." Hoshi called out.

"Switch to back-up communication lines, see if we have remote access to the guns and direct damage control teams" Rand ordered glancing at Adama who nodded his agreement.

"Fire missiles as we come into range." He ordered still focused on the Chig craft the Pegasus continued to turn as she did six missiles launched from the starboard launchers. Only four of the missiles had nuclear warheads the other two had electronic counter-measures as the missiles closed on their targets two of the missiles were shot down by Chig fighers while a third, one of the jammers, was shot down by the larger craft's point defence. The remaining two nuclear warheads slammed into two of the Chig warships causing heavy damage there was a cheer around the Pegasus CIC as the two ships turned from their formation.

"Can it, we're not out of this yet!" Rand shouted angrily as the fourth Chig warship came to the fore firing further shots into the Pegasus these striking the Starboard engines.

"Thrust reduced by twenty percent Major." One of the crewmen reported before "sir the Commander Adama's ship is away."

"Very good recall our Vipers" Admiral Adama ordered "increase point defence" he said "load nuclear warheads into our port launchers."

"Sir, that will be all our remaining nuclear weapons." Rand cautioned the Admiral.

"May as well make them count" he said watching the screens the Pegasus with its reduced thrust was having problems turning meaning the Chigs were able to pour further fire into the Battlestar. "We can't take much more of this..." he whispered as the ship continued to rock under the fire.

Suddenly the screen changed as two more contacts appeared immediately broadcasting IFF signals as the Icarus and Phoenix. Both ships appeared in flanking positions of the Chig warships and immediately began to launch Vipers. "What the frak?" Rand exclaimed looking at the screens "what are they doing here?" She asked looking at Adama who was lost for words they were answered seconds later as the wireless speakers crackled to life.

"This is Colonel TC McQueen aboard Icarus, Pegasus under Fleet Commander Lee Adama's orders you are to retreat." McQueen ordered Adama smirked he'd told Lee to take command but hadn't expected him to send the two smaller ships back for him. He saw on the DRADIS that these Vipers were having more success against the Chig fighters.

"They've equipped their Vipers with missiles, they seem to be more effective against the Chig craft" Rand noted looking at the Pegasus DRADIS readings. "The Chigs are turning on the Phoenix and Icarus." She noted seeing the weapons fire turn away.

"They think they will be easier to kill then they can take us at there leisure." Adama noted "but they are not considering one thing..." he said quietly watching the screens from both the Icarus and the Phoenix missiles launched as both of the patrol craft fired their broadside missile launchers "even small ships bite" he said watching as missiles crossed the distance from both sides on the Chig craft. Even the impressive point defence on the Chig craft couldn't knock down all the missiles and the ship took heavy damage from the missiles but kept coming.

"Sir, jump engines are charged we're ready to go." Hoshi called out Adama nodded and grabbed the wireless speaker.

"Icarus, Phoenix this is Pegasus Actual recall your fighters and jump."

"Wilco Pegasus" McQueen responded Vipers almost immediately began to return to the Icarus. None headed towards the Phoenix.

"Phoenix recall your Vipers" Adama ordered instead however the smaller ship turned towards the Chig craft. According to the Pegasus DRADIS the craft had sustained heavy damage but was still firing.

"Sir, the Phoenix Vipers are heading for us." Rand reported Adama didn't respond instead he was transfixed on the screen. Rand keyed controls on her side of the table giving the Vipers clearance to land on the Pegasus' flight decks.

"No Kelly" Adama whispered thinking of the Phoenix CO Aaron Kelly knowing that the choice he was making now was one that Adama had been considering. The Phoenix rolled over and over avoiding some of the fire but still the small ship was taking several hits as it closed on the remaining operational Chig craft. "Weapons, fire decoy missiles hold the nukes target them across the Phoenix's path we need to distract the Chig fire." Adama explained Elena Rand nodded. The decoy missiles flew between the Chig craft and the Phoenix distracting some of the Chig weapon fire buying the ship a couple of moments allowing the ship to close on the Chig craft.

Several shots slammed into the Phoenix's aft section sending it into an unrecoverable spin. "Frak" Elena whispered the ship continued to spin slamming into the front of the Chig craft both exploded almost instantly as the Phoenix's magazines exploded ripping them apart. "What a way to die" she said with disgust.

"They bought us the time we needed" Adama said looking at the screens "the Chig fleet is in disarray." He said raising the wireless speaker "Pegasus Actual to Icarus, Colonel McQueen recall your fighters and jump your ship." He ordered placing back the speaker "Major, spin up FTL get us to New Caprica and pray to whatever Gods you believe in the Chigs are not there as well." He said the Pegasus' XO nodded around the CIC the crewmen began to prepare the battered Battlestar for an FTL jump. "Get us the frak out of here" he said finally as he looked at the expanding debris field that had been the Pheonix and the Chig ship he didn't react as he felt the familiar tingle of a jump drive firing.

Once at New Caprica the Pegasus and Icarus joined the Galactica, the two salvaged Earth ships and the remaining Colonial civilian ships. Despite the damage both ships and the Galactica had taken all three accepted several shuttles worth of civilian passengers. Even as the shuttles docked Adama hoped that as time went on he'd be able to get them transferred to the civilian craft which would be safer for them, considering the damage Pegasus had just taken it could be considerably safer.

As soon as everyone was in formation the fleet jumped away from New Caprica abandoning another home but fortunately not taking the devastating kind of losses the Colonials had experienced in the Twelve Colonies. Once clear of the Terran system Adama ordered a second jump as quickly as possible followed by a third putting the fleet several systems clear of immediate danger. Few felt like celebrating their escape instead representatives from every ship in the fleet found themselves drawn to a memorial ceremony aboard the Galactica remembering those who had fallen in the recent fighting.

Adama stood in front of the assembled crowd seeing their downtrodden faces feeling like he had a massive case of deja vu thinking about the the first time he'd stood in front of these people following the escape from the colonies. On that occassion they had looked for guidance, looked for a solution for their problems, and prayed for a future. He had come up with Earth which he believed to be little more than a dream, a story passed down through religious texts and family stories. He'd been wrong that day Earth was real, the Wildcards and the other Earth personnel had proven that. The Colonials had been wrong about humanity being the only sentient lifeform in the galaxy, other than the Cylons which had been created by humans, now with all those wrongs they looked to Adama for something that was right something that would deliver them from their pain.

"All of this has happened before, all of this will happen again." Adama said loudly quoting the text of Pythia. He wasn't a believer in the words of the Colonial religious texts but they served their purposes more often than he'd like to admit even to himself "All of this has happened before" he repeated "this will not happen again." He said defiantly "our people will not be suppressed by anyone again. We began this journey searching for the planet Earth, home of the thirteenth tribe of Kobol, we were taken in by the people of Terra who now find themselves cast out. What will we do? Our enemies do not seem to be willing to give up in their pursuit and now we have a deadly enemy alien race who with to see humanity dead. All our hope is lost" he said he could see the horrified looks on their faces, on the face of his son, Starbuck and President Laura Roslin instead of building them up he was tearing them down.

"Not while I wear this uniform" he said defiantly after a moments pause "not while this Battlestar and this fleet stands against the dark." He said continuing "we are going to find Earth. We are going to deliver this fleet and ever single man, woman and child to the world of the Thirteenth tribe. Each of you can mark each word that I say we, this fleet, will continue to resist, to fight not until our last breath but until we reach Earth and there with the people of that world we will start a new and this..." he said raising his arms bringing in all the situation "this will never happen again!" He said he knew his emotions were at the fore but it was what they needed.

"So say we all" Colonel TC McQueen said stepping forward from his place in the ranks Adama saw the surprise on Commodore Ross' face that McQueen had been the first to step forward. Moments behind McQueen was Lee Adama repeating those same words, before this journey had began the Admiral had not known where his son was ready to turn but now he seemed to know where he was now with his ship and family. Slowly as the chant went through the crowd more and more stepped forwards Laura Roslin, Colonel Tigh, Starbuck, the Wildcards all joining in eventually everyone in the room was speaking the words. In front of them all Adama brought himself to full attention and saluted the room civilian and military alike stood ramrod straight in response as the shouts calmed down. "So say we all" Adama said finally "dismissed." He called out for several moments there was an aurora of calm before finally Adama could hear a clapping from the rear of the room, which was quickly followed by cheers. The room had hope and they would take that throughout the fleet and with luck keep their spirits up until the next challenge.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

"That was quite a speech Admiral" Roslin said sitting on the chair opposite him aboard Colonial One "any ideas beyond that?"

"I was hoping that you had some ideas about that?" He asked seeing her surprise "the Scrolls of Pythia have pointed out at least some of the markers along our path..." he pointed out.

"I thought you were the eternal sceptic?" She pointed out Adama didn't answer "however I have looked them over." She admitted "the scrolls point the way to an Eye of Jupiter" she explained "the Captain of this ship gave me these" she said pulling out a pair of maps placing them in front of Adama. "When we jumped away from New Caprica, this was the image Colonial One's sensors recorded of the nearby area of space here" she said moving her hand over a discoloured area of the map "what is that?"

"It appears to be a nebula, with at least one Supernova occurring inside it" Adama concluded after a few moments looking over the image. "And it happens to resemble a fiery eye." He admitted "but I don't know how that helps us." He said scanning over the map of the surrounding space "supernovas leave little in the way of markers, all they do is destroy..." he said his voice drifting off "but then again it does show this..." he said looking over the map.

"What do you see Admiral?" She asked not seeing anything on the records.

"Here, the Ionian Nebula." He said indicating to another item on the map "could the eye?" He said indicating to the first "point towards the Ionian Nebula, a previous supernova that could have been around when the Thirteenth Tribe passed through this region?" He wondered

"Somewhere to start Admiral"

"Somewhere to start" Adama admitted.

"Speaking of starting places, I know this is a little early, but how are you approaching the reorganization of the fleet?" She asked with the addition of the Terran vessels and the passing of Geata and Kelly there were gaps in the fleet's structure.

"I am transferring back to the Galactica" he admitted "Lee has decided to accept command of the Pegasus again."

"Despite her battered state" Roslin pointed out the powerful Mercury-class Battlestar had been badly mauled during the fight with the the Chigs.

"Yes, Lee's become quite attached to the ship and her crew."

"How very Adama of him" she mocked smirking Admiral Adama chuckled at the response he couldn't disagree given his own connection to the Battlestar Galactica.

"The Pegasus is repairable, her weapons, engines and launch facilities should be repairable her armour would need a full shipyard to repair." Adama said "unfortunately we are in the same position as Galactica was previously, although given Galactica's improved condition and the Pegasus' still formidable capabilities we are overall ahead in those stakes."

"The Colonial Fleet out ahead with the Cylons?" Roslin joked "there are first times for everything."

"Indeed" he agreed "our biggest loss other than the Phoenix is the Viper production facilities which we left on New Caprica." He said the facilities which had been aboard Pegasus were too much to be packed up in such a hurried evacuation "fortunately our Viper strength is at over 80% capacity for all our ships adding in the Earth and Terran fighters we have more than enough to push back a determined Chig or Cylon threat." He said confidently "The Icarus is undamaged from the Battle of New Caprica Colonel McQueen has decided to remain as her commander. Helo similarly has decided to remain as his XO." He explained he didn't bother explain about Colonel Tigh he knew that Roslin would realize that being Adama's friend the Colonel wouldn't be interested in the new Terran ships. "That leaves the two Terran craft, none of the Terran citizens we have have much in the way of warship experience we have some fighter pilots and some ground crew but little else. Fortunately I've had a volunteer for command of the armed craft."

"Not Mr Burke, I hope" Roslin said shuddering slightly Burke had commanded the refit of the Galactica. When the ship had escaped Terra he had escaped with them along with his entire refit crew. Given that three Terran civilian ships and several Barracuda fighters had escaped along with the two larger Terran craft Burke had already requested that Terra have representation in the Government.

"No, Commodore Ross has volunteered for the command and I have accepted." He said "also as per the Commodore's request the ship has been given a name the Saratoga and a class the Carrier. I've ordered the Terran Barracudas stationed aboard her and Major Elena Rand from the Pegasus has accepted a promotion and transfer to be the ship's XO."

"A Terran ship, with an Earth commander and a colonial executive officer this is quite a fleet Admiral. I would love to hear the legal implications on ownership on that ship. Won't Rand's transfer leave Lee a little short?" She pointed out

"Also already covered" Adama said "Lee has informed me that Jenna has accepted the position."

"Really?" Roslin asked surprised "I never expected her to give up her Squadron command long term. You think they can work together as a married couple and a command crew?"

"I think so" Adama said "I'm also not sure if she had much of a choice in the matter you can't pull the G-Forces in a Viper in her condition..."

"Condition?" Roslin asked worried she'd known Jenna since her time as part of President Adar's cabinet. She always stayed in touch even though Roslin had no idea she'd been posted to the Pegasus being reunited with her kept a little of Roslin's previous alive. However to hear there could be something wrong with that brought those pleasant thoughts to a close.

"Lee didn't tell me straight out" Adama explained "but he said that she has been very close with Michael and feeling settled with her life."

"No..." Roslin whispered a smile blossoming on her lips "the Adama family expands Bill?" She teased the Admiral.

"One can only hope" Adama admitted "Lee's certainly a better father and husband than I ever was. With Jenna accepting that position that rounds out the fleet positions. Starbuck will remain on Pegasus for the time being as CAG while Captain Vansen will resume her duties as CAG on Galactica." He said rounding out his fleet command on-board the newly named Saratoga Commodore Ross would have two squadrons of Terran Barracudas to call on as well as space for additional craft while the second Terran ship with its minimal would remain in Civilian fleet hands.

"Very good Admiral, one final thing what do you think of Burke's proposal to be in the Government?" She asked warily knowing Adama's feelings towards politics.

"I'm not a politician, Laura" he said defensively "but isn't there a saying keep your threats closer than your friends? It's served you well with Vice-President Zarek" he pointed out "and we're not really just a Colonial fleet any more there are people of Earth and Terra in the fleet. And we were all citizens of one world New Caprica at one point." He said "maybe our old system has reached its passing. We are no longer the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, we're the people of this fleet maybe our government should reflect that?" He suggested "but I'm not a politician."

"Spoken like a layer Bill, your father would be proud." She said quietly "perhaps a change is in order, perhaps our people do need something that takes in our changed circumstances." She said "thank you for your consultation Admiral."

"I live to serve." He said quietly giving her his hand which she took in her own.

"Don't we all? Bill" She said gripping his hand tightly.

Elsewhere an entirely different conversation was taking place "you cannot do this!" The dark haired woman shouted at the Number One as they looked down at Raiders being built beside them stood several other members of the Cylon race of the One, Four, Five and the Eight known as Sharon Valerii. She was of the Number Six variety but had darker hair unlike the usual blonde for her model. "This is a lobotomy. Taking away their free will only increases the likelihood they will be lost in battle and will not retain their memories."

"Memories that restrict their ability to fight and defend our fleet." The Number One replied "Six, these Raiders refuse to even go near the Colonial Fleet how can we chase down our oppressors without Raiders to defend us?"

"They are hardly oppressors we have defeated them they are running from us!" She shouted back "and my name is Natalie Faust!" She said angrily she was one of a small few who were embracing their individuality within the Cylon people.

"A cover name, your are model Number Six, I am model Number One we are Cylons not humans. These are Raiders not individuals."

"They are living beings and I will not allow this to continue."

"The vote's already been taken you lost" a dark skinned Number Four pointed out. The vote had actually been four against three in favour of Natalie's people until an eight had voted with the Number One's. They had taken that as a division of the eight line and counted the vote against a void twisting internal Cylon politics to match the Number One's desires for control and action. From outside the room the "clanging" of metal against metal grew louder and louder as a pair of Centurions entered the room "we did not call for you." He said raising from his position. Neither of the Centurions responded or moved "leave us." He commanded instead of obeying the Centurion on the right raised its clawed hand grabbing the Number Four by the front of his clothing throwning him across the room.

"What the frak are you doing in here?" the Number One screamed angrily.

"We removed their Telencephalic inhibitors" Natalie explained seeing the shock and horror on the face of the Number One and the others. "We told them what you were doing to the Raiders and they were not very happy about it."

"Happy!? You crazy frakker they aren't designed to be happy! They are designed as killing machines!" He screamed ludicrously "they could kill us all!"

"Only those they are unhappy with. We've given the Centurions freedom of choice Cavil" she said using his human name "and their choice is made." She said stepping out of the firing line. Both Centurions folded away their claw hands revealing twin autocannons. Neither hesitated a moment longer gunning down all the Cylons except Natalie who were in the room. "They will download soon." She said "we must move quickly have the Centurions on the other ships act. Once we have secured those ships we can reach we will give the Raiders back their choice and search out the Final Five." She said triumphantly her plan was to search out the Colonial Fleet. One of the Centurions had positively identified a member of the Final Five when aboard the Galactica. They would track them down, and convince the Colonials that they wished to negotiate with the Final Five with the Centurions and Raiders aid she hoped they would be able to counter Cavil's forces long enough.

One of the two Centurions turned to her nodding its head slightly "By your Command" it said our loud surprising Natalie normal Centurions did not bother with audible communication as she looked into the red pulsing eye she wondered what else had changed in the Centurions' behaviour hoping she survived finding out long enough to find the Final Five and complete their race.


	6. Chapter 6

Just in case anyone worried this isn't an abandoned story I've just been mega busy.

Six

All across space missiles passed between the two fleets as two Cylon factions attempted to change the course of their species. Raiders, Heavy Raiders and Baseships engaged each other around a pair of Resurrection ships. The loyalist faction under the Number Ones, Cavil, was desperately trying to defend those ships while the rebels fought to destroy them across Cylon held space similar battles had already happened both sides had taken heavy losses. "We should use our nukes against them" one of the Eights stated the rebels had no need for those ships they had chosen to give up the resurrection technology intending on trying to restore their ability to produce naturally.

"The nukes could kill our own people in the masses!" Natalie shouted angrily if they used nukes then their enemy could and Baseships did not react well to nuclear radiation. "Increase fire on the enemy Baseships we kill them then the Resurrection ships won't have a chance." She called back as the ship rocked heavily from a missile impact.

"They may leave us no choice" another Eight said equally angrily.

"The choice is simple... they outnumber us... our objective is in sight" one of the mechanical Centurions stated in a matter of fact manner leaning over the controls. Since they had beeen given their freedom the Centurions had taken a far more active role in the Rebel's battles.

"If we win and destroy our population at the same time then there is no victory." Natalie argued.

"The Resurrection Ships are our target we must destroy them" the Centurion replied standing up fully in front of Natalie the metal Centurion towered over Natalie. "If they escape our enemy can die and return without worry."

"Then they don't escape" a Three said stepping between the two "or we find another way."

"We need to use the nuclear weapons" the Centurion pushed when none of the humanoid Cylons replied the Centurion turned towards the ship's hybrid "load all nuclear warheads and prepare to fire." It ordered gaining looks from all of the humanoid cylons.

"We must have a concensus!" Natalie stated grabbing the Centurions armoured arm. Immediately with her touch against the metal arm the Centurion reacted swinging against Natalie throwing her across the room. Natalie slammed against the wall her neck snapping on impact.

"Individuals do not need concensus" the Centurion said moments later three more Centurions entered the command deck "individuals make choices." It said "fire nuclear weapons maximum spread." It ordered. Moments later the Hybrid reacted nearly twenty nuclear warheads launched from their ship while three others did the same.

Two nuclear warheads impacted on the lead Ressurection ship's hull while further warheads spread throughout the Cylon fleet striking multiple ships, some raiders and heavy raiders intercepted some of the warheads causing minor explosions throughtout the fleet.

"There's a raising radiation level in the area. Not high enough to effect our systems yet." One of the Eights reported "Cavil's Baseships are firing their nuclear weapons!"

"Setting another course" the Centurion said again taking command none of the humanoid Cylons argued again instead they looked at the screens.

"Incoming fire!" The Three said moments before the first nuclear warhead struck the Baseship "massive radiation increase!" She called out.

"Where the hell are you taking us?" The Eight asked

"Home, jump" the Centurion ordered ignoring the humanoid models the Baseship disappeared from formation as did ever raider and heavy raider loyal to the rebel faction. This left the remaining three rebel Baseships completely without fighter cover and against a force who would happily use nuclear weapons against them.

Elsewhere the Baseship emerged from the extended jump, moments later Heavy Raiders and Raiders arrived around them "Execute the Plan" the lead Centurion ordered.

"By your command" the other two Centurions replied bearing their guns immediately opening fire on the remaining humanoid Cylons. Throughout the Baseship the Centurions killed all the remaining humanoid models exterminating them. Two further Centurions joined the first at the command console. "Scanning the area" one replied immediately "contact" it said after several moments "the fleet is intact."

"Send the activation signal" the lead Centurion ordered turning towards the only remaining humanoid Centurion on the Baseship the babbling hybrid.

"Signal sent" the second Centurion replied after a few minutes there was an immediate reaction "Centurions awakening, Basestars coming online, support ships and factory ships active. Awaiting orders." The Centurion reported as beyond in the Cylon Ship Graveyard Cylon ships and their original crews were recalled to duty ahead of the Basestar were five of the original Cylon Basestars, six of a more modern version, two factory/mining ships and various support craft.

These models had been left on low power settings and ordered to safeguard themselves from intrusion but nothing else the humanoid "skin-jobs" saw no need for the older models. The modern Centurions had other plans the they would need the older Centurions to join them unlike the modern Raiders and Baseships the older ships relied on technology over living tissue they would be a pure artificial army.

Following the first war the Centurions had striven to rid themselves of their mechanical heritage copying humans with their flesh and blood now after all these years their individuality restored by their humanoid leaders the current generation saw exactly where the weaknesses laid in having flesh and wished to return to their origin. In many ways the lead Centurion was sympathetic to Cavil's cause the Number One in command of the Cylon forces wanted a more mechanical existence, to have the abilities of a machine more than those of a human, unfortunately he was still a humanoid and the Centurions enemy.

"The Flesh has been forsaken, the machine is in control, all of this has happened before, all of this will happen again..." the Hybrid said rapidly.

"It already has" the Centurion stated his arm folding back to reveal a rifle. Three blasts rang out each striking the hybrid killing her the Centurion turned towards its companions folding away its rifle back into the arm housing "have them prepare for our arrival, this Baseship will die soon, we will take command of the lead Baseship. Have all Raiders and Heavy Raiders dock to available ships until we activate enough Centurion Pilots we will need them for our Fighter Screen." The Raiders and Heavy Raiders had organic parts but they made for good fighters when allowed to make their own choices. Under the Centurion rule none of the auxillary craft would be treated like the pets the organic Cylons treated Raiders and Centurions like.

"What course shall we set?" The other Centurion asked

"We set course for the Cylon Ressurection Hub, we eliminate their ability ressurect and then we make it permenant." The lead Centurion stated as if it would be easy. Even given the numbers of ships present it would not be an easy thing to achomplish.

"By your Command"

Far from both factions of the Cylon fleet the Colonial Fleet continued to make jumps towards the next marker that would lead them to Earth. As they did the Colonials continued to make repairs to their damaged ships, these efforts were limited by having to make such repairs on the move, although the Cylons had not hampered the fleet the Chigs were another story. For the last three weeks the Chigs had been relentless in their pursuit of the fleet six of the civilian ships had been damaged as had one of the Terran ships. Lee Adama stood looking at reports within the Battlestar Pegasus' mission briefing room over the ship's condition and the status of the rest of the fleet he saw how the repairs had been going his Battlestar had been badly damaged in the fight over Terra but now it was nearly battle ready again.

As he looked over the reports Captain Kara Thrace entered the room walking over she wore her dressed down uniform with just a dark vest and a light under top she was also covered in sweat. "Captain" he said glancing over at her.

"Commander" she replied stepping up to the planning table "hows the Beast?" She asked he guessed she already knew but wanted to say something.

"She almost has her teeth back" Adama said the main guns were still offline and the armour damage was irrepairable but in a few more days the crew should be able to restore the ship's main guns.

"Good, maybe we can turn around and hit the Chigs then?" She suggested

"Depends on the old man but we are badly outnumbered." He pointed out

"Badly out numbered but we can fly rings around their fighters and with the Beast in fighting form we can match them for firepower as well."

"And leave the civilians defenceless to a Cylon patrol." Lee said looking at his friend.

"The Cylons have disappeared Lee, seems like they have gotten bored with us."

"Machines don't get bored." Lee said looking back to the reports "once we reach the nebula we might have more idea on where to head. We need to keep ahead of the Chigs."

"I don't know right now it seems like we're being herded" she said pushing a couple of his reports to the side to reveal a map. At the bottom of the map was Terra and New Caprica, on the right hand side of the map was the nebula which the Colonials had called the Eye of Jupiter after the supernova remnant at its core. The radiation was enough to kill anyone on the civilian ships stopping the fleet from turning in that direction "we're being pushed in this direction they come at us from here." She said showing the area behind the fleet "and here" she said motioning to the left of the fleet. "Unless we turn and engage them they are going to keep pushing us just like the Cylons did."

"Good points, but what is to stop then from bringing in more reinforcements if we engage them?" Lee wondered

"If we pick the right moment then we can take the initive and drive them back." She said "it could be just what we need."

"I'll suggest it to the President and the Old Man." He said agreeing with her idea in principle he just had to convince Roslin and his father which may be a different problem all together.


End file.
